Fred and Farrah: The Beginning
by authorstage
Summary: A story about the second generation character Fred Weasley ll and an OC, Farrah Thomas. Farrah is an American muggle-born witch who is painfully shy. Fred is a witty trouble-maker who is one of the loudest in the Potter-Weasley clan. Works off of my other fan fic What The Stars Say and while is isn't necessary to read both it might be fun considering they'll align sometimes.


-Farrah-

_Dear Mrs. Thomas,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty first of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luna Scamander_

_Deputy Headmistress_

__I run a hand through my hair which is thoroughly knotted from the amount of times I've done this. I recalled the events of yesterday when a rather odd looking blond lady knocked on my door. I had been in the middle of holding my mother's hair as the threw up. I helped her back to the bed, yelling I was coming to the door. I silently cursed whoever it was that had interrupted me, making my life just a little bit harder but also pitied them. The house, myself, and my mother were in a right state! It was Sunday. I hadn't thought anyone would be coming over so I hadn't even attempted to clean up the mess my mom had made when she got home last night.

I had expected to see perhaps a solicitor or another one of those Social Services people. But I shook of the suspicion of the latter. Somehow I was always able to tell when a neighbor or passerby had called Social Services and they were coming to check up on my mother and I. I was able to clean everything up- including my mother just in time. It was odd but up until now I had just chalked it up to luck.

I hadn't believed the woman- in fact, I was debating calling the cops considering she sounded pretty darn insane. But she pulled out a stick of some sort and muttered something, pointing the stick- which I now know to be a wand- at a shattered plate. In a blink of an eye, it was fixed. Then I was the one who thought I was insane.

I had been reading and rereading the letter she had given me.

In a few minutes, she was coming back to pick me up to go get all of the things I would need for school. Apparently, the school had a fund for people who couldn't afford their own things.

My mother was still sleeping so I left her note, telling her I was going grocery shopping. It was sort of true. Not that she would care very much.

Knock. Greetings. Bus. Floo. London. Leaky Cauldon.

When I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw many funny looking people, wearing a lot of funny looking clothing. I was scared. How was this all possible!? Surely this was a joke... But how could it be? It wasn't like anyone cared enough to even prank me. So surely it was a mistake.

Luna took me for ice cream after Gringotts which was the scariest experience I'd ever had. The goblins sneered at my wide-eyed, frightened self and the ride to the vault left me green and sick to my stomach.

It wasn't until I was inside Olivander's that I felt even slightly better.

"Luna!" A red-haired male bellowed. Farrah felt herself freeze, she didn't feel she belonged.

"Oh, hello, George. This is Farrah Thomas. She's muggle-born so I'm taking her around to get her things. I suspect you're getting young Fred a wand?" The professor replied in her dream-like voice, smiling at a boy who looked young but was rather tall for his age. He had bright green eyes that matched his father but looked more like his mother in all. He had tanned skin and spiked brown hair.

"Hi, Farrah. I'm George Weasley. This is my wife, Angelina and my two children. Fred and Roxanne. Fred's going to be in your year." The man introduced. I merely nodded, still too scared to speak.

"Let's get the both of them wands and then we can go down to Madam Malkin's." The woman called Angelina said. Luna and George agreed. "Would you like to go first, dear?" She turned to me. I shook my head. To be honest, I was slightly relieved I would get to see someone else get a wand.

"I'll go then!" The boy said excitedly, stepping up to the counter excitedly. It was obvious this was all very normal to him and seemed like he couldn't wait.

The first few wands he tried did not work.

"Hmm, here's one. Willow wood, coral core, 16 inches. Rather long, indeed." Ollivander drawled. Meanwhile, the boy was jumping up and down with excitement. He didn't appear to be deterred at the last four not working. I was sure that if four wands hadn't worked for me, I would have been crying, sure that this was all make a mistake.

Fred gave it a rather large swoosh and knocked the large odd-looking cabinet next to me over. It would have landed on me if he hadn't reached out and pulled me over. He must have had rather fast reflexes. For a few moments, I was very confused. Then I realized what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" The boy said frantically at the same time I said, "Thank you."

George fixed the cabinet with his wand then wandered over to us.

"Are you alright, Farrah?" Mr. Weasley asked me. I nodded.

"I really am sorry!" Fred said to both of us. George chuckled.

"As long as no one was hurt, it's fine, Freddy."

A few minutes later, when Fred's wand was put safely away, it was my turn.

"Hm, let's try... Ash wood, 10 inches, unicorn hair..." I took the wand and swished it. Nothing. My fear grew. Here I was in front a group of witches and wizards, what if I wasn't a witch? What would they do? Would they throw me in jail since I wasn't supposed to know? Or would they perform some kind spell to wipe my memory? Was that even possible?

_Seven_ tries later, Mr. Ollivander looked perplexed. I was sure that none would work. I didn't dare look behind me.

"Curious, how very curious... How about this one? It's a very odd wood, indeed. Wouldn't hurt to give it a try? Here, silver limewood, 6 inches, very small of course..." I took it, _swish. _A box went a few feet in the air and flipped a few times before I screamed and dropped the wand in my astonishment. The adults behind me laughed. I stared at the wand by my feet. I couldn't believe. Could it really be true? Was I, Farrah Thomas, a _witch_!?

About ten minutes later, I was standing on a small stool aside Fred as the rest of the family stood outside the tiny shop because it was far too crowded inside. There were a lot of boys and girls and their families trying to get their robe measurements.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Fred asked me. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"No." I replied. My voice sounded smaller than even it usually it was.

"Why?" He continued. I looked at him. Today his family had been so kind to me, talking to me and I had no idea why.

"People don't usually talk to me." I told him, blushing furiously.

"People don't usually blush at me." He retorted with a wink which just made me blush more. He seemed older than eleven. "But why wouldn't anyone talk to you? Surely your family talks to you." He said this as if there was no possible way that family could ignore you. Now it was my reply that sounded older than my age.

"Family is always the extreme, isn't it? There either complete there for you or completely not." I told him. I watched him looking at me confused. Like he didn't understand this concept of family not being there for you. I wondered if he had a large family or not.


End file.
